Kim Soo Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Soo Hyun *'Nombre:' 김수현 / Kim Soo Hyun *'Nombre japones:' キム スヒョン / Kimu suhyon *'Nombre chino:' 金秀賢 / Jīn Xiù Xián *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón *'Familia:' Padres y Media Hermana (Kim Ju Na) *'Agencia:' Gold Medalist Biografía Kim Soo Hyun fue un niño tímido durante sus días de escuela media y nadie esperaba que incursionara en la industria del entretenimiento. Para cambiar su personalidad introvertida, su madre le animó a tomar clases de actuación antes de la escuela secundaria y a través de ello su aspiración para dedicarse a la actuación, creció. A continuación, se matriculó en la Universidad Chung Ang, con especialización en Estudios de Cine y Teatro, participó en los musicales Grease y A Midsummer Night's Dream. Carrera 2007-2008: Televisión e inicios de Carrera Kim Soo Hyun hizo su debut en televisión con un papel secundario en la película de batman en 2007, Y en 2008 obtuvo un papel protagónico en el 'El niño que tenia constipación' Basado en una historia real, que fuerza a los graves problemas en el baño,se termina, y la colitis empieza de una manera fresca. El drama ganó varios premios, incluyendo el Peabody Award, a Seoul Drama Festival, así como también Asia-Pacific Broadcasting Union prize. Para segunda mitad del año apareció en el programa de variedades Delicious Quiz, como uno de los presentadores. 2009-2010: Aumento de Popularidad En 2009, Soo Hyun actuó en el cortometraje Worst Friends by Namkoong Sun, que ganó el premio a la mejor película en el Drama award at the Mise en Scène Short Film Festival, y la buena acogida de dos episodios SBS fin de año especial dramatismo donde actuó junto al actor veterano Choi Min Soo. Él levantó aún más su perfil a través de sus memorables como la versión más joven de los personajes principales masculinos en Will It Snow for Christmas? y Giant este último en el que le valió su primer premio como actor. Al recibir el premio Soo Hyun hizo su promesa "10 años promesa" discurso de aceptación y fue citado diciendo " Por favor, cuide de mí dándome más atención en estos diez años, que se convertirá en un verdadero actor. 2011: Dream High y su debut como cantante Protagonizo el drama popular juvenil Dream High. Fue el único actor joven en un elenco de idols juveniles. Soo Hyun estudió canto y baile durante tres meses en JYP Entertainment antes de sacar las escenas requeridas en el drama. De acuerdo con la productora, vivía de forma diferente a los otros estudiantes en JYP, ya que para aprender a cantar y bailar tenía que trabajar durante horas todos los días. Para la banda sonora del drama, grabó dos canciones, Dreaming, así como también "Dream High" con el resto del elenco. Él apareció en varios programas de música y conciertos después de la finalización del teatro e incluso hizo un cameo en el episodio piloto de su segunda temporada. 2012: The Moon Embracing The Sun y debut en la pantalla grande Kim Soo Hyun como el joven rey Lee Hwon. Su popularidad se disparó cuando protagonizó el drama de época "The Moon Embracing The Sun" como el joven rey Lee Hwon. El drama no sólo el puesto número uno en su franja horaria lo largo de su carrera, pero también alcanzó un máximo registrado índice de audiencia del 42,2%, ganándose así el estado de "drama nacional". De nuevo contribuyó con su voz a la banda sonora "Only You" que posiciono en las listas de musicales, y el más moderno en su composición "Another Way" lanzado como el single "Secret Version". También ganó varios reconocimientos por dicho teatro incluyendo el muy debatido Mejor Drama Actor en Baeksang Arts Awards, dijo Estoy muy agradecido por este momento, pero me da vergüenza también. Es como tener un montón de tareas. Voy a seguir tratando de llegar a ser un mejor actor para seguir siendo digno de este premio. Hizo su debut en películas como The Thieves promocionado por la prensa como la versión coreana de la Ocean's Eleven. 2013: En secreto, enormemente En 2013, Soo Hyun fue lanzado junto con el ParK Ki Woong y Lee Hyun Woo , para jugar el papel de los espías de Corea del Norte que se infiltraron en Corea del Sur como un tonto del pueblo, un músico de rock, y un estudiante de secundaria, respectivamente, en la película En secreto , enormemente . La película es una adaptación de la popular serie webtoon "Covertness" por Hun y en su lanzamiento rompió varios récords de taquilla en Corea del Sur. La película fue también uno de la caja de mayor éxito éxitos de del año de haber agotado casi 7 millones de entradas durante su funcionamiento. Para esta película, que ganó los premios Best New Actor en los 50o Premios Campana Grandes y los Baeksang Arts Awards, así como el premio de la popularidad. 2014: My Love from the Star'' '' A partir 2013 y principios de 2014, protagonizo el drama "My Love from the Star". El drama disfrutó de gran popularidad tanto a nivel local, como en el internacional, que tiene más de dos mil millones de visitas en el sitio web de streaming chino iQiyi (爱奇艺) Para la segunda mitad del año, Soo Hyun fue invitado a actuar en la ceremonia de apertura de los dos eventos deportivos internacionales. Celebrada el 16 de agosto de 2014, junto con estrellas del pop chino Jane Zhang y Zhang Jie , así como cantante ruso Molgun Galia, cantó el tema oficial " Dian Wei Liang Lai "(que significa" Iluminar el Futuro ") en la ceremonia de apertura de los Juegos Olímpicos Juveniles de Verano 2014 en Nanjing, China. El evento fue transmitido en vivo a través de la emisora estatal china CCTV y la presencia de varios dignatarios clave que incluyen el presidente de China , Xi Jinping , secretario general de la ONU Ban Ki-moon y el presidente de honor del Comité Olímpico Internacional , Jacques Rogge. Del mismo modo, en 19 de septiembre 2014, Kim participó en la ceremonia inaugural de los Juegos Asiáticos de 2014 en Incheon, Corea del Sur también. Él, junto al actor Jang Dong Gun , cantante de ópera coreano Ahn Sook-sol y las personas procedentes de 45 países, entregó el mensaje de "uno de Asia" en la segunda parte de la etapa culminante. El evento también contó con la presencia de varios dignatarios del Estado, incluido el presidente de Corea del Sur , Park Geun Hye , y el presidente del Comité Olímpico Internacional , Thomas Bach . Dramas *Crash Landing on You (tvN, 2020) Aparición Especial *Psycho But It's Okay (tvN, 2020) *Hotel del Luna (tvN, 2019) Aparición Especial *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) * My Love From the Star (SBS, 2014) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Giant (SBS,2010) *Father's House (SBS,2009) *Will it Snow for Christmas? (SBS,2009) *Are Boys and Girls White Paper (KM ,2009) *Happy Sunday (KBS,2008) *Jungle Fish (KBS,2008) *Kimchi Cheese Smile (MBC,2007) Temas para Dramas *''Promise'' tema para My Love From the Star (2014) *''In Front of Your House'' tema para My Love From the Star (2014) *''Only You'' tema para The Moon That Embraces the Sun (2012) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High (2011) Películas *Real (2016) *Miss Granny (2014) cameo *Secretly Greatly (2013) *The Thieves (2012) *Worst Friends] (2009) *Cherry Blossom] (2008) Programas de TV *Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep. 102 *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep. 147 Teatro *A Midsummer Night's Dream (2003) Musicales *El sueño de una noche de verano (한여름 밤의 꿈;2003). *Grease (그리스; 2009). *Hamlet (햄릿; 2009). Vídeos Musicales * IU - Ending Scene (2017) Anuncios *'2016:' ZIOZIA *'2014:' Black Cattle 'TAKI' Cocktails (China) *'2014:' FILA (China) *'2014:' Pizza Hut (China) *'2014:' Sogou Search Application (China) *'2014:' Aimatech (China) *'2014:' Caffe Bene (China)junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014:' Hengda Mineral Water (China) junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' Chung Ho Nais *'2014:' Nature’s Bounty (China) junto a Tang Wei *'2014:' Tencent / Teng Xun (China) *'2014:' Dove Chocolates (China) junto a G.E.M. *'2014:' Kwang Dong Corn Silk Tea (China) *'2014:' Yili Yogurt (China) *'2014:' Häagen-Dazs (China) *'2014:' Ao Kang (China) *'2014:' Semir (China) *'2014:' Hyundai ix25 (China) *'2014:' Coca Cola (China) *'2014:' Hana Bank junto a Ha Ji Won *'2014:' Lotte Department Store junto a Girls' Generation *'2014:' Samsung Electronics (China, Taiwan, Hong Kong) junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' The Face Shop *'2014:' Lemona Vitamin C *'2013-2014:' Samsonite RED junto a Angelababy '' *'2013:' BeanPole Outdoor *'2013-2014:' Calvin Klein Jeans *'2013-2014:' Lotte Fitin *'2013:' Maserati Ghibli *'2013-2014:' Orion Poka Chip *'2012-2014:' Tous Les Jours *'2012:' CJ VIPS *'2012:' Samsung Smart Printer *'2012-2014:' ZioZia *'2012:' Pigeon *'2012:' J.ESTINA *'2012:' Angelinus Coffee *'2012:' OB Beer Cass *'2012:' Samsung Series 9 notebook *'2012:' Korean Yakult *'2012-2014:' Petitzel Dessert and Drinks *'2012:' CJ CheilJedang *'2012:' Prospecs W Campaign *'2012-2014:' LG Household and Health Care Beyond *'2012-2014:' Bean Pole Outdoor ''junto a Jin Jung Sun (2012), Jung Eun Pyo (2012), Suzy (2012–2014) *'2012:' SK-II Pitera Essence *'2011-2012:' Domino's Pizza junto a Shin Sung Il (2011), Kim Yoo Jung (2012) *'2011:' SK-II *'2011-2012:' Canon IXUS junto a Go Ah Ra *'2011:' SK Telecom 4G LTE junto a Shin Min Ah *'2011:' SK Telecom T Roaming One Pass *'2011:' SK Telecom TJ Tweet Jockey *'2011:' SK Telecom iPhone 4 *'2011:' Clinique junto a Lee Yo Won y Jung So Min *'2011-2012:' SPRIS junto a Ham Eun Jung *'2010-2011:' Andew MK Trend *'2010:' Lotte Chilsung 2% *'2010:' Lotte Confectionary *'2010-2011:' Ivy Club Uniforms Discografía Reconocimientos Curiosidades * Debut: Drama Kimchi Cheese Smile MBC 2007. *'Educación:' **National Central University,teatro y cine. *'Aficiones:' Tomar fotografías *'Religión:' Catolicismo *Su primer trabajo a tiempo parcial fue en un restaurante de comida rápida cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria pero solo duro tres días, ya que nunca llegaba a tiempo después de la escuela. *Compró un par de calcetines para sus padres cuando le pagaron por primera vez (con la paga de los tres días de trabajo en el restaurante). * Tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar junto a Kaya Scodelario (su tipo ideal) para la marca ''J.Estina. ''Cuando Soo Hyun conoció por primera vez a la actriz se mostró muy amable, pero evidentemente nervioso, causando la risa de todos los que estaban ahí en el set. En la sesión de fotos se le hacía difícil poder mirarla a los ojos, por lo que debían repetir muchas veces la misma acción. * Es el tipo ideal de Song Ji Eun y de Kei de LOVELYZ. * El 16 de agosto del 2014 se presentó en la ceremonia de apertura de los juegos olímpicos juveniles Nanjing 2014, cantando el tema oficial "Dian liang wei lai" que significa "iluminar el futuro", junto a otras estrellas Zhang, Zhang Jie Liang Ying cantantes de pop chino, y la cantante rusa Molgun Galia. * La actriz Gong Hyo Jin hablando sobre su actuación en el drama The Producers reveló... “cuando Kim Soo Hyun está conmigo o Cha Tae Hyun es más bien dócil, pero cuando está cerca de IU actúa muy varonil”, así que se dio la vuelta y lo felicitó, diciendo: “Él es muy fuerte e inteligente. Es casi lo opuesto a su personaje, un tanto torpe del drama”. * En la transmisión del 25 de enero de “The List 2016” se revelaron ocho estrellas que han sido nombradas como chaebols en ascenso. Lee Kwang Soo obtuvo el primer lugar, superándole a él, que durante bastante tiempo ocupaba el ese puesto. * Elogió a su co- estrella en la película Real, Sulli y dijo: “Por encima de todo, Sulli tenía la mentalidad correcta en la película. Debe haber sido difícil para ella asumir un papel tan grande y desafiante, pero estaba muy bien preparada y fue profesional. Durante los ensayos, parecía que había estudiado el guión muy bien, o al menos durante más tiempo que yo”. * Se enlistó como soldado activo para su servicio militar obligatorio en el ejército el 23 de octubre del 2017. * El 4 de marzo de 2019, el medio de noticias coreano Herald Pop informó que Kim Soo Hyun fue promovido a sargento tempranamente durante su servicio militar por su conducta excepcional. *Finalizó su servicio militar el 1 julio de 2019. *El día 11 de diciembre se reportó que su contrato con KEYEAST había concluido y se dio a conocer que el artista planea establecer su propia agencia. Enlaces *Profile (epg) *Profile (nate) *Perfil (Agencia) *HanCinema *Instagram *Weibo Galería Kim Soo Hyun.JPG Kim Soo Hyun2.jpg Kim Soo Hyun3.jpg Kim Soo Hyun4.jpg Kim Soo Hyun5.jpg Kim_Soo_Hyun6.jpg Kim Soo Hyun7.jpg Kim Soo Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Gold Medalist